


Just Put Down The Laptop

by planet kiddo (My_Shame_Account)



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shame_Account/pseuds/planet%20kiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is working on his computer and intent on work but Dan is intent on something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Put Down The Laptop

Phil's fingers whisked across the keyboard as he typed, my boredom slowly setting in. I threw my head and groaned. 

"Phiiilll... I'm borred. Come on, put that computer down and c'mere." I leaned over and rubbed Phil's shoulder. 

"You know I have to finish this, Dan. It's important." He replied pulling away slightly. 

"Aw, you can put it down for a little while.~" I leaned farther and began kissing his neck and tracing the seam on his jeans.

He leaned his head away, revealing more of his neck, "Dan...~" he groaned. 

Phil stopped typing and his breathing deepened. I slowly pushed his computer to the side and set it on the floor. I began trailing kisses up his jawline as I positioned myself and put my knee in between his legs. Phil whimpered slightly.

"Would you just kiss me already?" he smirked slightly.

Smirking back, I placed both hands on either side of his face and pressed my lips against his. I breathed deeper and pressed my knee up agaist Phil. He leaned back and and gasped. I smirked again and started kissing his neck again. Then, I took Phil by the shoulders and laid him down lengthways on the couch. He ran his hands through my hair and gripped my head. I trailed my lip down to his collarbone while I reached down and began lifting up his shirt. I lifted it about to his ribcage and started kissing his stomach to his waistline. Eagerly, Phil pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it onto the floor. I joined him and took off mine. Before I did anything with his belt, I moved up and pressed my knee against him again, making him groan. Kissing him again, I began fumbling with his belt and he started to unbuckle mine. I unzipped his jeans and slided them down to just above his knees, revealing his blue boxer briefs with pokeballs printed on them in just a shade darker. 

"Wow, very masculine Phil.~" I teased and smirked.

He let out a breathy laugh, "You know you... got me those.~" 

"Yeah, I know. I just like teasing you... like this~"

I pressed my hand against Phil and he let out a quick moan of pleasure. 

"Come on, just- ng... get on with it~" he ran his fingers through my hair again. 

I kissed his abdomen as I began taking off his boxers. His erection bounced up and I smirked as I ran my tounge up the shaft. Phil let out another moan and gripped my hair. I swirled my lip around the tip before taking him deeper into my mouth. His breathing deepened again and I bobbed my head up and down. 

"D-Dan, ng~" he moaned as he tried to slide my jeans down my legs. 

He was clearly failing so I slid both mine and his jeans the rest of the way off, trying my best to keep Phil going. Finally, we were both stripped down nude and I stopped. I licked my lips and ran my thumb acrossed them. Moving up, I kissed Phil again and he kissed back with no regards of where my mouth just was. 

"C'mon Dan~" he breathed when he felt my erection against his. 

He didn't seem to want to wait anymore than I did, so I complied. I positoned myself and slowly pressed into Phil. He grit his teeth and cringed. 

"A-Are you ok, should I keep going..." I breathed. 

"Ah, yeah yeah just... gimme a second to- ng... adjust~" 

His breaths became short and uneaven.

"Ah, Phil. Even with preperation you're still- ng... you're still so tight." I groaned. 

"Hey- ng, shut up. Are you... almost all the way yet?"

"Almost, ah, there. All in." I sighed. 

Phil threw his head back and let out a breathy groan, "Good, and Dan." 

"Yeah~" 

He looked me straight in the eyes, "Don't go slowly.~"

Leaning so I was directly above him, I placed my hands on either side of his head, "You got it~" 

I began pumping moderatly fast at first but then I sped up. Phil moaned out in pleasure and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I leaned down and out lips smashed together while Phil dug his nails into my back. Speeding up even more, I took his left hand by the wrist and planted it above his head. I attacked his neck again.

"Ah... ng, D-Dan. Ah~" Phil breathed.

"P-Phil... ah~" I began pumping even faster. 

His moans turned into short shouts every time I pressed into him. He gripped my hair again with his free hand and I kissed him hard. I let go of his wrist and we linked fingers but I kep his hand above his head. 

"Dan, I won't last much longer, ahh~" Phil gasped. 

"Me- ng.. me n-neither, ah~" I pressed my forhead against his.

I traced my hand down his side to his erection which I wrapped my hand around. He gasped loudly at the sudden stimuation. He really wouldn't last much longer now. I moved my hand up and down and his breathing quickened even more.

"Ah- ah. Dan!~" he gasped.

I squeezed his hand tight and kissed him as I pushed into him twice more. My legs were shaking and twitching so much and I collasped just to the side of Phil. He turned his head to me and I could feel his breath on my face. 

"I love you, Dan." he smiled.

I placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you too, Phil."

I pressed my lips against his again and we both laid there all night. Avoiding responsibilities, ingoring deadlines, and loving every minute of it... because I spent it with the dorky, nerdy boy that I love.


End file.
